<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Destruction by PetrichorIllusions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455381">For Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions'>PetrichorIllusions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaleidotrope (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angry Kissing, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They might have broken up, but Drew and Harrison still know each other far too well. </p>
<p>Or, the angry post Harridrew break up fic that literally no one asked for but I hella enjoyed writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Harrison/Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from the Robert Frost poem, which we can totally pretend I don’t know because of Twilight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harrison’s anger is ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hides it when they’re around their friends, those awful parties where they have to play civil, when together they’re anything but. Their interaction, if mandated, is cool, but they make an effort. It was the last thing they’d agreed on, that their friends shouldn’t be the ones to bear the brunt of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re pushing the limits today, though. Drew is as Drew always was - snide, judgemental, superior. When Harrison questions something he says, he brushes it off, and disdain is more than Harrison is willing to take right now. He’s so used to it, to people seeing his positivity as naivety, his enthusiasm as childishness, and Drew well knows that. Well. If Drew wants to play it like that, Harrison will meet him on his level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strike one is fast. He gets a reproachful look from Hal, but he doesn’t care at this point. She was always Drew’s friend first; she’ll choose Drew every time no matter how much of it is his fault. The fact of it sits calmly within his frozen insides; it’s only if he allows himself to thaw that it can wriggle free and hurt him. It won’t be an issue tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s aware of his friends around him, and they alone are worth diverting his anger. He curls it around himself, letting the conversation move on after the awkward pause. It’s okay. He has time. Strikes two and three are close together, and he can see how Drew is seething. It’s - satisfying. To know he can still make him feel something. Even after all this time, having all of Drew’s attention on him is everything. Harrison stretches, feline, knowing Drew’s eyes will fall to the strip of bare skin it exposes, just like they always have. When Drew’s eyes snap away, they return to his own, and Drew isn’t the only one who can exude derisiveness without a word. He follows it up with a smirk, and then he gets up and walks away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s not a chance they’re done here, but Harrison isn’t expecting Drew to catch up with him quite so soon. He’s barely at the end of the corridor when Drew stops him. He’s almost at a level with him, must have followed him instinctively. His arm is outstretched as if to grab his arm, but he settles for words instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to being civil in front of our friends.” It’s not even a question, it’s a scratch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a farce, they all know it just as well as you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then do a better job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this is on me, is it? There’s a surprise. Ever the martyr. Poor Drew, trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pretend everything’s fucking peachy. I’m surprised you even bothered to show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whereas you’re an innocent lammykim so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you couldn't even go a single night without some to comfort you? Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harrison didn’t know Drew knew about that. Some of his comments fall into place in this - what? Puzzle of how they’re acting. It’s not that deep. Drew needs to grow up and leave him be. And to stop assuming he knows everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t aware you had any reason to care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew laughs, that mocking, incredulous laugh he’s kept in supply since that first day they’d met. “I don’t,” he says, as if he hasn’t been moving closer all this time, as if there aren’t mere inches between them now. Drew might not have noticed yet; he always was good at lying to himself. So is Harrison, but he knows what’s going on right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then leave me alone.” He says, a challenge, meeting Drew’s gaze head on. “If you don’t care, there’s no reason for you to be here. Leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Drew’s breath, harsh as the silence between them. Harrison starts counting in his head, and waits. He watches Drew’s eyes drop to his lips, just for a moment, then return to his own. And he waits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’ll it be?” He says, eventually, and Drew says,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake,” and slams him against the wall as their lips meet in bruising intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many of their kisses have been the polar opposite of this one. There’s nothing gentle to it, bites not smoothed over, hands holding tight without care if it will bruise tomorrow. Harrison tears himself apart, and Drew kisses down his neck. Harrison opens his mouth to speak just as Drew bites down, sucking a mark that he’ll have to hide for days, and all that comes out of his mouth is a gasp, not what he’d wanted to say at all. Drew presses his advantage, pushing closer, and Harrison can feel how hard he is already, can’t hide his own response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this isn’t what he wants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough.” He says, and Drew pauses. “Enough.” He repeats, getting a hold of his wrecked voice enough that it comes off as the command it is. Drew has the width of the corridor between them before he has to say another word. They’re both breathing heavy, and even with so much more space between them, their gazes hold. Harrison doesn’t know what shows on his face, but Drew reads it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was on purpose.” Harrison doesn’t react. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes an aborted move, his mouth opens. But in the end, “Right.” he says again, and he leaves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another part of Harrison’s heart hollows out, and he allows the ice to fill that, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drew doesn’t show up to the next gathering, and Harrison? Well, Harrison is glad. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I love these boys<br/>Also me: gonna make ‘em sad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>